GuArdiAn aNg3l
by BeAutIful.LiEs.PaInfUl.TrUthS
Summary: Isabella is a guardian angell who"S task is to g to earth and live the life of a human, yet still to protect the innocent. What will happen when an angel from heaven meets vampires who eternally damned? NOT A STORY FOR EVERYONE. summary suc! read please!


The task of an angel

**Bella p.o.v**

**I looked at today's schedule and smiled. Today was the day I would finally become an earth angel. I walked down the silver path and to the gold gates where I was greeted by the guards of heaven. They looked at me with a blank expression and finally spoke, "name?" **

"**Bella angel Delune" I replied happily. The guards looked at their list and opened the gate with the sacred keys. I walked inside happily and stared at the wonders of what was heaven. The beautiful trees full of fruit. The people and angels resting by the trees enjoying themselves. This was it I was finally going to meet Michael and Gabriel the most known angels of all. I walked around and was suddenly broken from my trance at the sound of Gabriel's voice. **

"**are you Bella angel Delune?" he asked. **

"**yes sir I am" I answered.**

**He smiled, "you are here to complete a task your job is simple all you do is we will send you to earth, and when you are there you will live the life of a human, but will protect the innocent as a guardian angel as well. The rules here are you can not lie or sin while down there. You may fall in love and get married if you would like, but we the angels must approve so report back if you wish to live a life there. As soon as you get there you will buy a house, work a job, and go to school. You're name will no longer be Bella angel Delune it is now, Isabella swan. You will work on your senior year of high school in a small town named forks. No angel has succeeded to get rid of all evil, but I have faith that you will. Vampires there are a problem so be very careful who you speak to. As for your wings no one will be able to see them now, only when you fly of course. Have a nice trip." **

**With that I felt myself feel dizzy as I was sent to earth. I woke up in a beautiful house that was just a small cabin in the middle of the woods, but as an angel you learn to appreciate everything you are given. I looked at my clothes and noticed them all ripped from my wings being hidden on the back.i walked to my closet and picked out a purple short sleeve t-shirt, and a black pair of skinny jeans. I let my long hair flow freely at my back and walked out to explore.**

**You see to us a mortal is merely a wonderful creation that our father made, but what this creation has failed to do is have faith. Our father feels tired and worn out, but all mortals do is ask for more. To the point they created technology and completely forgot the meaning of the real reasons for life. My job is to remind the people in this small town the meaning of faith, and to help them give our father a will to let them go on and live. I am sure not to fail this task.**

**I walked into the streets of this small town and noticed a lot of familiar faces. I in heaven get to lead people to their resting place until the judgment day. I recognized these people from their ancestors. I walked into an alley and noticed a little girl half naked, crying with a man hovering over her. I felt her rush of pain and sadness. This man was her father, the father god gave to this girl to protect. Kids to us are angels who want a chance in life, and we give it to them. **

"**stop!" I yelled to the cruel man.**

**He turned to look at me, "who's going to stop me? You?"**

**I glared and lifted my arms pointed towards him I pushed my hands and he flew in the air. I picked up his cell phone and changed my voice to his while calling the cops.**

**"911 what is your emergency?" the woman on the other line asked.**

**"I raped my daughter…" and hung up. I touched the man's shoulder to knock him out for a short time and went to the little girl. "come with me young one I will watch over you where is your mom?" I asked. **

**The little girl sobbed "sh..s..she died." I hugged her close and comforted the little angel in my arms.**

**"Do not worry Sarah, I am taking you to these people who have wanted a child, but unable to have one. When you awake you will not remember me, but you will also never be alone I promise to take care of you no matter where you are, so you will never feel scared" I whispered. I closed my eyes and sent her to a room in the couple's house. I felt week as I did that. I was hungry as well a feeling I thought I would never feel again. Though I would only eat when necessary. **

**I made sure no one was looking and walked to the entrance of the wood and flew up into a tree where I fell into deep slumber.**

_**Hope you liked it. If you have nothing nice to say about this story don't say it. Or comment it I hate criticism, but I do appreciate creative criticism.**_

_**Any ideas? – pm me**_

_**Any corrections-comment**_

_**Any comments-comment**_

_**Want my number- ask…. lol jk!**_

_**Love you my fellow readers bad and good :)**_

_**Love,**_

_**C.S**_


End file.
